


Slip-Up

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [205]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Julian, Shun, and Saori try out some bonding time, over a holiday none of them has much stake in. The godly vessels try their hands at pumpkin carving for Halloween.





	Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'll be open for prompts during the month of October, [prompt list can be found here.](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open)
> 
> So I recently reread the Poseidon arc to summarize it for a friend, and remembered that Baian is the only other Marina who could have conceivably survived the arc. So he does, because reasons.

The mood is peaceful, for once. They're all gathered in the Solo Estate, and on Baian's suggestion, have decided to try their hand at celebrating a holiday common to Canada and America, Halloween. Sorrento and Baian have found some interesting recipes, including one that Baian has declared is for homemade 'timbits', and are trying them out in the kitchen. Shun and Saori, now friends with their fellow godly host after a few years, are with Julian in the sunroom off the kitchen, trying their hand at carving pumpkins. This being Julian, of course, they had been specially imported.

The quiet instrumental music is punctuated by a soft yelp. Shun looks up, and sees Julian grab one of the dishtowels lying around them for cleanup purposes. 

Shun sighs, deeply unimpressed, and shuffles over, the newspapers they're kneeling on crinkling under him. Julian pouts back distractedly, holding the dishtowel to his bleeding hand. Blood is now lightly sprinkled over Julian's pumpkin, and Saori stands elegantly and rubs off to get the first aid kit. 

“Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?” Shun says gently, prying Julian's hand up briefly to check the severity of the cut. It's not bad enough to call emergency services. "Keep putting pressure on it," Shun encourages. 

"It's not like I've ever done this before," Julian replies, a little sulky. 

"None of us have, so that's no excuse," Shun returns primly. "Do try to be more careful, though." He gives Julian's knee a sympathetic pat. "You'd think this whole godly vessel thing would mean we wouldn't get little injuries like this, right?" Shun muses, grabbing the paper towel roll and wiping up the spilled blood. 

"It would be nice, but it's sadly not true." Julian grumbles, peering under the towel at the cut again. Shun tuts quietly. 

"Keep pressure on it," he reminds again. "Saori should be back in a moment, unless you keep your first aid kit somewhere strange." 

"There's one in the master bathroom," Julian points out, and Shun sighs. She'll be a minute then. 

"Have you considered that you live in such a large place you should be keeping multiple kits? Put one in the kitchen, statistically speaking that's where a majority of household injuries occur." Shun tells him briskly. Julian sighs, but concedes his point. "Tell me what your design is?" Shun asks to take Julian's mind off it, squinting down at his pumpkin. He got himself one of the fancy carving kits with stencils and everything. Overambitious, but cute. 

"A cat. Shaving the pumpkin down so it will be see-through with the light is harder than I thought it would be," Julian admits. Shun smiles crookedly.

"There's a reason I just went with the traditional face," Shun remarks. "Though if you can pull it off, it should be very cute." Julian preens a little. 

Saori's doing something similar- apparently she's not about to be outdone by Julian, even in something as innocent as pumpkin carving. Their rivalry is deeply amusing to Shun, so he doesn't try to defuse it. Besides, it's practically hereditary, or something like that. Better they try to outdo each other carving pumpkins than declare war. Julian whines a little, soft enough that Shun knows its mostly to himself. 

"You really will be fine," he assures again, with a wry smile. Poseidon's host doesn't take injury very well. Something about blood making him queasy. "See? Here's Saori with the first aid kit," he points out as Saori hurries back in and hands him the kit. Shun takes it from her, and soon enough Julian is cleaned up and bandaged, and they return to their decorative efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
